PlayStations and Toasters
by broken-hearted wings
Summary: Don has a lot on his hands, especially when Mikey and Raph get their hands on a pair of PlayStations. Rated K for Cuteness.


**~!~ This is the first fic I've written for the DA challenge that I'm doing. #42: Start. I hope it makes you smile, as it was meant to make a few laughs. Poor Don. I really enjoy putting him through his paces. Review, tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me. And it never will.. Sadly. ~!~**

**xxx**

It was early morning, too early to be doing anything but lazing around and dozing in the early summer's warmth, but Mikey was squealing, Raph was yelling, and Don was protesting, so Leonardo figured it was his place to go and figure out just what in the world was going on below the safety and comfort of his room.

_I really should get more credit for being the leader of this house. Not like there's anyone brave enough. _He smiled wryly as he strapped on his swords, always at the ready, and strode out of his plainly-styled room to see what the ruckus was about.

However, when he reached the floor, Leonardo decided that he really should've stayed inside his room, because this looked like way too much for him to handle.

Mikey was perched on top of the TV set, of all things, and balancing precariously, just out of reach of an enfuriated Raphael, who was trying very hard to get to his little brother, who was laughing and dangling something just out of his reach. Leo started forward in concern, seeing how wobbly the TV set was, and thinking perhaps to save the electronic device at least, knowing Mikey was beyond saving if he'd made Raph mad yet again. He could get himself out of that sort of situation anyway.

But that wasn't what made things complicated. As he started forward, he ran into the main source of the noise: Donatello, who was holding an electronic cord and was yelling at the top of his lungs. Leo slid to a halt and stared. Since when was calm, sensible, and wise-cracking Donnie the loud one in the room?

Remembering Master Splinter's advice, he took a deep breath and listened, trying to find something to help him understand. This is what he heard:

"Hehehehh, can't get it now, can you, Raphie? Come on! Jump a little higher!"

"Arrggh, when I get my hands on you, you are so getting it!"

And then:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET SOMETHING THIS DELICATE AND INTRICATELY BALANCED TECHNOLOGIC MIRACLE FROM THE TRICERATON CENTURY TO WORK WITH THE CRUDE TECHNOLOGY FROM OUR AGE? NO, OF COURSE NOT! YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MORPH SUCH COMPLICATED-"

"It also managed to completely torch my PlayStation!" Raphael snarled from where he was standing near the TV. Leo blinked.

"You guys have-"

"Yeah, you must've missed something, bro! Master Splinter has a cold and he said we could buy them! Hehehh, best day ever!"

"It's gonna be your worst day when I get my hands on you, shelferbains!"

"Guys, guys!" Leonardo waved his hands and grabbed Don's shoulder with one hand to keep him from moving forward. "Someone fill me in?" The turtle-turned-scientist took a deep breath and Leo quickly said,

"Er, in a voice that isn't going to wake up Master Splinter please."

"FIN- Meh. Fine. I got my hands on some Triceraton technology in the sewers and was modifying it in hopes of using it to power the BattleShell or something, but no! Mikey had to go and use it to try and charge his little PlayStation. Do you know how long it took me to get that piece of advanced tech to work with what we have now, huh?" He glared fiercely at the youngest turtle, who grinned, completely unrepentant.

"Uh, wait. I think we're forgetting something here." Raphael said. "He-" And he pointed at Mikey who jerked backwards in reflex, making the TV wobble more. "-tested it out on _mine_ first and completely blasted it! I want compensation!"

"Oooh, big word, Raphie. Been reading the dictionary lately?" Mikey snarked and squealed when Raph swung at him, missed, and cracked one of the TV sets, making Don groan as it gave out. The purple-banded turtle covered his face with his hands as Mikey sprang off the TV and landed in a perfect handstand- on top of the much-abused remote.

The sound of shattering plastic echoed in the room. Leo blinked. Don gave a shaky sigh.

"Look. More stuff for me to fix." He muttered, still hiding behind his hands.

"Aw, it's not that bad, Donnie!" Mikey said brightly, always eager to help. He took a single step, stepping onto the coffee table, making Don gasp. He then knocked over a Sprite can and slipped in it.

Leo had time to shout a warning and get Raph out of the way before Mikey landed hard on his shell on the table and broke it in half. Donatello whimpered.

"Ow." Leo grabbed Mikey and pulled him up, Raph asking if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine but I don't think the table made it." Mike commented, looking remorsefully at it.

"Great! Take this!" The red-banded turtle lunged for him and tackled him, taking his younger brother by complete surprise and throwing him across the room. Don took his hands off his face to shout,

"If you guys dare to break-" _CRACK._

"Noooo! The toaster!" Leonardo followed the dismayed Donatello into the kitchen, stepping over his wrestling brothers to watch Don pick up the trashed toaster. Don then turned around and started banging his forehead on the wall.

"Is that healthy?" Leo asked, trying to swallow a smile.

"No, but neither is living with you people." Leonardo had to grin.

"I take offense to that. And it's not that bad."

"LEO. They broke my newest experiment, one PlayStation, a TV set, a remote, and a freakin' coffee table. I'm never going to catch up." He sounded so despairing that Leonardo clapped him on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Fix that PlayStation and they'll be focused on it, not destroying the furniture." Don nodded, hope starting to come back into his eyes.

"That would be great-"

_CRACK._

"Whatcha you gonna do now, huh? I don't have my game and now you don't have yours! Sucker!"

"Oh, boy." Leonardo murmured and looked at Don, who had his arms around himself and rocked back and forth.

"This's just the start, never going to be finished, never going to catch up." Leonardo bit his lip to keep from smiling and took Don's arm.

"Come on, perfectionist. Let's go back to your lab now, shall we?" He nudged Mikey aside as the turtle ducked a punch from Raph.

"Your PlayStations' may have to wait, guys."

"What? Aw!"

"That's what you get for breaking mine!"

"What? So now this's all my fault?"

"When was it ever not your fault?"

_CRACK._

_**xxx**_


End file.
